Love after Breakheart
by Green Shooter Nanodayo
Summary: Aomine putus dengan Kuroko karena kecemburuannya, namun karena itu ia menemukan cinta sebenarnya. Slash, AoKuro, AoKi, AkaKuro /Author Baru, masih butuh banyak bimbingan/ (Edited title and summary)


**Truth**

Author : Terserah reader mau panggil aku apa :D Tapi, nama asli-ku Kara^^ (Aneh ya?)

Disclaimer : Untuk ceritanya sih ke Penciptanya :D, yaitu saya :D

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuuro.

Pair : Slight AoKuro, AkaKuro, AoKi.

Rating : T+

Warn : Maaf jika judul tak sama dengan isi, Maaf Jika alurnya terlalu cepat, AU, OOC, Tidak sesuai EYD, author baru jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan, Typo everywhere. Jadi mohon dikoreksi di kotak review ya :D

Summary : Kenyataan itu pahit. Namun, benar adanya.

**Teikou, Januari 2013**

Hubungan kita sudah dekat, sangat dekat, seperti tak ada jarak lagi diantara kita hingga akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan tanpa kuduga, kau menerimanya.

Hari-hari kita lalui bersama. Latihan basket, ke Maji Burger, dan banyak lagi hal lain yang menyenangkan.

Aku senang, karena sejak aku menyatakan perasaan padamu, kau mulai menunjukan sifat manja-mu padaku. Yah, walaupun hanya sebatas meminta Vanilla Shake, tapi aku suka hal itu. Dari pada kau yang dulu, yang selalu diam tanpa kata.

Aku juga senang, saat kau mulai terbuka dengan orang lain sejak statusmu adalah pacarku. Kau juga yang mengubahku sampai saat ini. Kau yang mewarnai hariku, kau yang membuat dunia ini lebih berarti.

**Teikou, Juli 2013**

Hari ini, entah aku cemburu atau apa. Aku selalu melihat Tetsu dengan Akashi. Bahkan diponselnya banyak sekali E-Mail dari Akashi. Aku, kalut. Tentu kalut.

Hingga suatu saat setelah aku merenungkan hal itu, aku jadi memikirkan.

_"Bahagia itu sederhana, Mencintai tak harus memiliki, bukan?"_

Entah apa yang kulakukan tapi aku rasa aku akan mencoba mengatakannya, saat kita berdua pulang sekolah.

"Tetsu"

"Hai, Aomine-Kun"

"Sebenarnya Akashi itu siapamu?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya Tetsu?"

"Itu,"

"Sudahlah, aku tau jika kau lebih menyukai Akashi. Untuk itu, saat ini kita akan berpisah. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Akashi nanti." Aku mengatakan itu dengan rasa sesak di dada yang luar biasa. Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berlari meninggalkan Tetsu. Aku tak peduli reaksi apa yang akan ia keluarkan kepadaku.

**Teikou, Agustus 2013**

Tak lama sejak aku dan Tetsu putus, aku mendengar bahwa Tetsu sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Akashi. Sekarang, Tetsu milik Akashi, bukan milikku lagi. Aku ingin bertemu, tapi aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Nampaknya Tetsu bahagia ada di samping Akashi. Jika Tetsu bahagia, aku pun juga.

Seorang bernama Kise Ryouta tiba-tiba mulai masuk menyelam ke duniaku. Ia bisa membuatku tersenyum setelah kepergian Tetsu.

Aku dan Kise selalu bertukar e-mail. Bercerita banyak hal, dari yang apa adanya, hingga menyangkut pautkan imajinasi.

Kise selalu bercerita tentang kehidupannya panjang lebar denganku. Aku juga bercerita tentang kehidupanku kepadanya. Termasuk hubunganku dengan Tetsu, waktu itu.

Setelah Kise mendengarkan ceritaku, Kise menyemangatiku. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia benar benar berhasil membuatku tersenyum. Namun, ia belum bisa membuatku terlupa akan Tetsu.

**Teikou, 13 Desember 2013**

Hari hari kulalui dengan Kise, tetapi aku belum bisa melupakan Tetsu.

Hingga suatu hari aku mengiriminya E-Mail.

/Tetsu :*/ entah apa yang menjadi inspirasiku untuk mengirimi Tetsu email ini. Namun, karena aku takut berselisih paham dengan Akashi, aku kembali mengiriminya E-Mail.

/Maafkan aku tetsu. Tadi Kise membajak ponselku./

\Iya, tak apa Aomine-kun\

/Eh, Tapi.../

\Tapi kenapa Aomine-kun?\

/Tak apa Tetsu. Tadi aku typo^^/

\Wah, keren typonya bisa begitu\

/Hehe, Iya./

\Aomine-kun, tadi apa yang mau kau katakan? Aku jadi penasaran.\

/Hah? Apa maksudmu Tetsu?/

\Aomine-kun, jangan berbohong, tak ada typo yang seperti itu. Kau tahu?\

/Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf./

\Eh, kenapa minta maaf Aomine-kun?\

/Pertama, apakah kau tahu, bahwa aku belum move on dari seseorang?. Kedua, apa kau tahu, bahwa aku masih berharap pada seseorang?. Ketiga, apakah kau tahu, orang itu sudah dimiliki. Apakah kau tau, orang itu adalah kamu?./

\Eh, Ano, Aomine-kun. Terimakasih sudah mau jujur. Tetapi aku minta maaf. Akashi-kun sekarang ada disebelahku. Ia meminta maaf padamu\

/Akashi? Meminta maaf padaku? Untuk apa?. Yasudah, baik-baik ya Tetsu. Banzai!^^/ Emoticon adalah pembohong. Tentu pembohong. Banyak orang gunakan emoticon senang saat sedih. Emoticon pembohong!

Terdengar balasan e-mail dari Tetsu, namun Aomine membiarkannya. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan bantal penuh air mata.

**Teikou, 14 Desember 2013**

Aku tak berangkat sekolah. Bukan karena malu karena cintaku ditolak. Namun karena takut jika bertemu dengannya akan membuatku lebih terpuruk.

Hari ini ku habiskan waktuku dengan kegiatan tidur. Yah, anggap saja pelampiasan. Pelampiasan supaya tak ada kata putus asa. Lebih baik lupakan masalah sejenak, bukan?

Handphoneku? Tentu saja tak berbunyi. Semenjak semalam aku tinggal tidur, pasti habis dayanya. Aku malas untuk mengisi ulang daya Baterai handphoneku. Selain itu, aku juga takut untuk membuka e-mail e-mail yang membuatku hilang harapan.

Tak terasa, mungkin karena lamanya waktuku tertidur, sekarang sudah jam dimana semua anak-anak hingga remaja pulang sekolah. Tak siapaun datang kerumahku untuk hanya sekadar mengunjungi dan bertanya keadaanku. Kecuali...

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Aominecchi!" Kise berteriak memanggilku dari bawah. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahwa Kise selalu memperhatikanku. Aku turun kebawah untuk membuka pintu untuk Kise dengan malas.

"Hai. Urusai! Kau membuat gendang tymphaniku pecah"

"Hidoi -ssu!"

"Suaramu itu sangat ultrasonik, kau tau."

"Hehe"

"Ada apa kau kesini Kise?"

"Hey, apakah aku sebagai tamu tak dipersilahkan untuk masuk."

"Heh, yasudahlah. Ayo langsung ke kamarku saja. Orang Tua-ku sedang tidak ada dirumah"

"Neee"

Kise mengikutiku yang berjalan didepannya. Kami berjalan diam tanpa kata.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku duduk di kasurku. Dan Kise duduk di lantai tatami kamarku. Kami membisu. Hingga akhirnya Kise membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, Aominecchi, kenapa kau tadi tak berangkat sekolah?"

Aku hanya diam. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Namun, karena Kise orang yang aku percayai, Maka...

Aku langsung memeluknya. Aku memendamkan wajahku pada ceruk lehernya. Sejenak aku mencium bau citrus di lehernya. Lalu, aku terisak.

"Hei, Aominecchi, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Maukah kau mendengarkan semuanya?"

"Tentu, aku akan menjadi pendengarmu"

"Tet, Tet-, Tetsu." Aku kembali menangis dipelukan Kise. Oh, ini sungguh memalukan.

"Tetsu? Apakah maksud Aominecchi adalah Kurokocchi?" Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengannya Aominecchi?

"Ano, maaf. Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku belum bisa menceritakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa Kise."

"Sudahlah Aominecchi, aku tahu semuanya. Aku sudah membaca_ conversation_-mu dengan Kurokocchi lewat E-Mail di Handphone milik Kurokocchi. Oleh Karena itu, tolong lihat diriku Aominecchi, apa yang kurang dariku? Selama ini aku mencoba perhatian kepadamu, apakah kau tak merasakan itu? Aku, suka padamu Aominecchi."

"Ki-kise?" Aku tak menyangka. Kise,...

"Kenapa Aominecchi, Kenapa?" Aku melihatnya mulai menangis..

"Baiklah, ini memang seperti yang ada di sinetron. Tapi aku juga merasa lambat laun teralihkan olehmu. Kau selalu ada disetiap hariku. Walaupun kali ini aku belum mencintaimu, namun buatlah aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Ao-Aominecc-chi!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Kise langsung memelukku erat kembali.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran kami berdua, kami pun bercumbu. Bibirku bertemu dengan daging berwarna merah kenyal yang rasanya manis. Hingga kami tak dapat mengontrolnya dan akhirnya malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang sehingga Kise tak bisa pulang kerumahnya dan menunda beberapa jadwalnya sebagai artis.

Sejak hari itu, hubungan Tetsuya dengan Aomine kembali berhubungan sebagai Cahaya dan Bayangannya. hubungan antara Aomine dan Kise serta Kuroko dan Akashi pun semakin lengket satu sama lain.

Kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Kalau itu memang sudah pasti adanya.

**OWARI**

Bagaimana dengan Fic-ku kali ini? Menarikkah? Tolong tinggalkan Jejak anda di Kotak Review ya ^^ saya tidak segan menerima Koreksi dari anda :D Review please^^ Oh iya, saya bingung ini drabble apa fic. Jadi bantu saya menentukan ya. Review please^^


End file.
